User blog:J1coupe/Ratchet and Clank vs. Jak and Daxter. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 6.
HNNNNNG I AM FINALLY DONE! *cough* Hello everyone, it's Coupe again, after, about, 10 days or so, I believe, with the Penultimate battle of EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES. (Finally!) This took way longer than it should have for me to write, and if I really wanna follow through with my tight schedule to get S7 premier out on Halloween, I better get to writing the finale right after I upload this. Blergh. But anyways, I'm glad this one is done. And I like to thank Meat for helping out with the majority of this battle, and Metal for guest starring as the third party. Now, without further ado, let me introduce the competitors. We have Ratchet and Clank, from Ratchet & Clank series, going against Jak and Daxter, from Jak & Daxter Series, to prove who's the better duo of Playstation! But will another Playstation duo come in and turn the tides? As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Ratchet_1.png|Ratchet and Clank Jak_1.png|Jak and Daxter (I like to thank Metal once more for writing as the third party!) Ratchet's line are colored in Yellow, and Clank's lines are colored in Grey. Jak's lines are colored in Yellowish Green, and Daxter's lines are colored in Orange. Lines that are said by both are colored in White and bolded. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! RATCHET AND CLANK! VERSUS! JAK AND DAXTER! BEGIN! Ratchet & Clank: (starts at 0:20) Ratchet and Clank here, with Full Frontal Assault that'll leave scars We'll lyrically leave Mar Marred, and once again behind bars Trash you harder than your reboot with our Tools of Destruction bury you Underground, giving Dax another body reconstruction! There's no Safe Haven, even in Daxter's Lab, you can't best us Grab this Link wannabe and his pet and throw them into the Nexus So bring all your alter egos, but you can't match our gear You don't know Jak! You've already Lost like the ''Frontier!'' Jak & Daxter: (starts at 0:40) Jak and Dax are Combat Racing into this battle, get ready to fight Precursor ''of badass duos, Exterminating weasels on sight! It'll be over ''Fastoon, we got rhymes that are Nefarious No Lombax can come back to this, we're reigning victorious! What can a scrap metal with no rap level do? He's just a Sentry; Q-Force you down, you're Deadlocked! Now you can't set free! Heroes? Yeah, right! Like Qwark, your skills are just all farcical Here's our Quest for Booty; Shove these lyrics ''Up Your Arsenal!'' Ratchet & Clank: (starts at 1:01) Put a bigger Crack than in Time if you go against Ratchet and Clank Watch your flanks, we're Going Commando! You'll be shooting blanks! Hear our Dark Eco, you Metal Heads? You two are just plain loony! So go back to your dead series, we'll be waitin' for our movie! Jak & Daxter: (starts at 1:11) You just failed the Trial of Manhood; Size Matters! You can't win! Now you walk the Path of Death, going against us is your sin! Against the Orange Lightning and this badass prisoner, you can't match it-''' This battle is Sand-Over! And you two are nothing but Ratchets! (The background quickly changes, and Sly Cooper and Bentley drops out to spit some rhymes!) Sly's line are colored in Dark Blue, and Bentley's lines are colored in Green. Lines that are said by both are colored in White and '''bolded. Sly Cooper & Bentley: (starts at 1:20) The master thief has sneaked in to slam these dumbass duo's The Lombax will be extinct after the pain I bring in this duel According to my calculations you four can't touch the Cooper gang Nobody remembers your games, while we went out with a bang Jak, even Crash Bandicoot represents your company better than you I'm the legacy of the Cooper Clan, Ratchet could never do what I do! Clank you may be the chosen one, but you still can't compare to our flow And Daxter will hate our rhymes like we're the'' Dark Eco Silo'' Pickpocketing your chances, I'm the Sony version of the Robin Hood! We'll collect the victory like it's my inheritance, understood? So the lyrical bombs we drop will knock your freak asses far! Everyone knows that we're the true ''Playstation All-stars!'' Ratchet & Clank: (starts at 1:51) Great, it's Spy Fox! We'll make you chase yo' tails in a circle! Don't lie, you ain't Sly! You two rap as slow as turtles! We killed Jak and Dax verbally, Band of Thieves don't stand a chance! So let's see if you can still cop out, in this lyrical dance! Jak & Daxter: (starts at 2:01) You two, beating us? Ha! Don't make us laugh, losers! But they sure are right, Jak, yeah, about this trashy Cooper! Going Blitz against these Gurus, send you right down the pipe! So better shut it, wannabe Hawking! And Swiper, don't swipe it! Sly Cooper & Bentley: (starts at 2:11) After hearing that it won't take Clockwerk to come back at you The burns that I'm spitting is hotter then Panda King's flame-fu You two sidekicks are only useful for being total deadweights Clank, you being a defected factory creation is forever your fate Hell, I've heard more clever insults even from Murray! The likeness of you outclassing me is even smaller than the Zoni And Jak & Dax? your control and storyline are huge abominations Thievius Raccoonus Victorious; now WE rule the Playstation! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEE!!! EPIC RAP! EPIC RAP, RAP, RA-RA-RAP-''' '''BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! Poll WHO WON? Ratchet and Clank Jak and Daxter Sly Cooper and Bentley Hint NEXT BATTLE: I thought of making a news blog and upload the hint there, but I'll just upload the hint here for the time being; And when I make a news blog about S7 tomorrow or the day after I'll just mention it there again. Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts